warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Socks
}} |pastaffie= }} |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |kit=Socks |loner=Socks |mother=Quince |father=Jake |sister=Ruby |brother=Scourge |half-brother=Firestar |half-sister=Princess |half-siblings=Filou, Tommy, Luna |mentor=Unknown |apps=Unknown |livebooks=''The Rise of Scourge'' |deadbooks=Unknown}} Socks is a black tom with a white muzzle, chest, paws, and tail-tip. He is the brother of Scourge. Along with their sister, Ruby, he bullies the small black tom as a kit, but when he and Ruby are abandoned by their housefolk years later, they beg for their brother's help to survive. Scourge allows them one meal before he banishes them from BloodClan territory. History In the Field Guides ''The Ultimate Guide :Socks is only briefly mentioned on his brother, Scourge's page. Socks and Ruby both scorned their littermate and, in an attempt to prove himself equal to them, he left their home through the backyard fence and went off into the woods beyond. In the ''Stand-Alone Manga ''The Rise of Scourge :Socks is introduced by Tiny along with their sister, Ruby. They are the kits of Quince and Jake. Socks and Ruby are playing hide and seek in their basket. While Ruby is looking for Socks, she knocks Tiny over in the process, and he and his sister are seen laughing together. But Quince catches them in the act and tells them not to play so rough with their little brother. :Socks and Ruby often harass their brother, Tiny, knocking him over and taunting him because of his small size, giving the impression they aren't very fond of Tiny. Though they are scolded by their mother just as often as they harass Tiny, they still continue to taunt and insult him. Socks does not believe him when he says that he went into the forest and had supposedly found a giant beast, attacked a huge leaf, climbed a giant tower and fought a giant bird, then caught a fox and ate it. He and Ruby laugh it up, then they start to get very angry with Tiny, saying they know he is lying about his little journey. :Quince tells Socks and Ruby about the Twolegs who will be coming to their nest, looking for a new kitten, so Socks and Ruby need to behave and act cute, so they might get picked. When the Twolegs do come, Socks and Ruby play with a ball of yarn, but Tiny knows it is all an act, thinking that they do not fool him. Tiny does not want to pretend, so he just hides under a table. But the Twoleg kit adores Socks and Ruby, and starts to play with them, rubbing their bellies and tickling them under their necks. :Later, after Scourge becomes leader of BloodClan, Ruby and Socks' Twolegs move, and abandon them on the streets. They become extremely emaciated and starving, but manage to find their brother. They beg Scourge for food, and he asks them why he should, claiming it was not his fault if they were too stupid or weak to find food, and that his own cats hardly had food. Ruby tells him they are his littermates, and asks him if blood means anything to him at all. He, bent on revenge because of their past behavior toward him, gives them a scathing lecture about how blood does actually mean something to Scourge, but only the blood of his enemies as it seeps out of their wounds. Socks seems terrified of starving because of his brother. Scourge lets them have some food before he orders his cats to chase them off BloodClan territory and warns them that they are not welcome there. Trivia Interesting facts *Socks is still alive as of the fifth Erin Hunter chat. Character pixels Official art Kin Members '''Mother:' :Quince: Father: :Jake: Brother: :Scourge: Sister: :Ruby: Half-brother: :Firestar: Half-sister: :Princess: Half-siblings: :Filou: :Tommy: :Luna: Uncles/Aunts: :Ferris: :Whiskers: Half-nieces: :Leafpool: :Squirrelflight: Half-nephew: :Cloudtail: Half-nieces/Nephews: :Nami: :Livy: :Zack: :Taylor: Half-grandnephews: :Jayfeather: :Lionblaze: :Dewnose: :Snowbush: :Alderheart: :Juniperkit: Half-grandnieces: :Hollyleaf: :Whitewing: :Ambermoon: :Sparkpelt: :Dandelionkit: Great-great-half-nieces: :Dovewing: :Ivypool: :Leafshade:Revealed on Kate's Blog :Honeyfur: :Hollytuft: :Sorrelstripe: :Spotfur: :Flywhisker: Great-great-half-nephews: :Larksong: :Fernsong: :Snaptooth: Great-great-great-half-nieces: :Pouncestep: :Lightleap: :Bristlefrost: :Thriftear: Great-great-great-half-nephews: :Shadowsight: :Flipclaw: |''See more''}} Tree Quotes Notes and references de:Strumpffi:Socksru:Чулокfr:Sockspl:Skarpetek Category:Males Category:Clanless cats Category:Kittypets Category:Loners Category:The Rise of Scourge characters Category:Major characters Category:The Ultimate Guide characters Category:Kits